


Paradise Falls

by INeverExplainAnything



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverExplainAnything/pseuds/INeverExplainAnything
Summary: Newt and Thomas have lived happily in paradise for seven years as lovers and parents, but then Paradise falls and Newt gets kidnapped along with their son and many others. It's up to Thomas to find them, fight a new threat and also keep everyone alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I post this story here but also on Wattpad :3  
> Also Newt survived because i needed a story where page 250 didn't happen ;p

“Hurry guys we don’t want to get late!” Albert Chuck yelled from the living room.   
“Don’t call us guys!” Thomas laughed as he walked out of the room pulling his shirt over his head while Newt followed him right behind pulling up his zipper.   
“Come on dads or Minho will yell at us!”  
Yep, Thomas and Newt had a child; arriving in paradise he and Newt had ran into a woman with a baby in her arms. It wasn’t hers, she had saved the baby but she couldn’t find the mother anywhere. After walking around searching for anyone who wants to raise the child and no volunteer, they decided to take it upon themself to raise the baby. That was 7 years ago, and Albert was jumping up and down in front of the door.   
Thomas laughed and lifted the child. “Ahh, you’re getting heavy little one.” Newt smiled and put on a summer jacket.   
“Alby’s right, if we’re late again Minho will bloody kill us.”   
Minho and Jorge had taken lead in the paradise. Well, Minho likes to believe he’s in control, Jorge actually keeps the place standing. They hurried over and saw the door closing.   
They all stopped running and exchanged a glance.   
“Let’s stay home, call in sick” Thomas offered, but Newt shook his head. “Come on, we gotta take this like men.”  
They strolled over there but eventually sneaked in to the back. Sadly, Jorge caught them.  
“There are our usual latecomers,” Jorge grinned widely at them.   
“Hi Jorge and uncle Minho!” Alby waved at them. “Using the uncle Minho, classic.” Thomas whispered and Newt pushed his finger in his side. But it seemed to work, because Minho smiled at him. “Sit down with those slinthead parents of yours.” Albert nodded and they all sat in the back, Alby in the middle of the two.  
Jorge happy grin had faded and two worried eyes scanned the crowd. “I’m afraid we have a problem.”  
It was dead quiet. Everyone stared at the two on stage and then Minho took over. “Two weeks ago we’ve send a couple of men to the east for a 3 day trip to look for better supplies and tools.” He looked at Jorge for a moment and then back to the crowd. “They haven’t come back yet.”  
The crowd immediatly started whispering to each other and some shouted questions. “Who took them?” “What happened?” “What kind of tools?” “Send someone after them!”  
“Shut up!” Jorge yelled and then everyone went quiet. “Who where the men?” Brenda spoke up and once again Jorge and Minho exhanged a glance. Then Minho looked back at the crowd. “Martin, Benjamin, Hans and-“ His eyes met Thomas’s.

“Gally.”


	2. We Can't Both Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Newt and Thomas want to go out and find the missing people, which leads to a heated argument.

Now, Thomas and Gally weren’t best friends or anything, but they defenitly had grown closer over the years and he wasn’t going to leave him to die somewhere, wherever he was.  
“I’ll help look.” Thomas stood up.  
“We didn’t say anything about going after them,” Minho folded his arms as to prepare for the outburst of people, which came. Many people were friends of family of the missing person’s, so obviously they would want to go after them. Newt had stood up too. “I volunteer to help look for them.”  
Thomas shot him a glare. “Newt, we can’t both volunteer.” Newt nodded in agreement. “That’s right, that’s why you stay home and i’ll go.”  
Thomas couldn’t believe his ears. “No way, you’re not going out there!” Newt lifted his eyebrow. “Why not?”  
Thomas took a deep breath. “Newt, you know i love you-“  
“But?” He had put his hands in his side.  
“But, i’ve been send out before to look for supplies, you haven’t…and then there’s your leg.”  
Looking into Newt’s eyes Thomas realised saying those last words would probaly also be his last words. They both had sensitive subjects and Thomas just brought Newts number one up.  
Newt scoffed and looked at Albert, who sat there quietly staring at the two.  
“Come on Alby, let’s go back home.” Albert nodded and jumped off the chair, grabbing his dads hand.  
“Newt-“ Thomas tried but Newt put his hand up. “It’s fine Thomas, you can go.”  
Newt never called Thomas Thomas, so that was always a sign you screwed up. They walked out and Thomas followed them, but got stopped by Minho.  
“Not wanting to interrupt this little family drama,” he began. “But Jorge and i just talked and we thought we could at least scan the area with a few people. You still in?”  
Thomas looked at the door where Newt and Alby just left throught and then back at Minho.  
“Yeah, i’m in.”


	3. I'm Sorry, but i'm going anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to apologize

“Just, give me one minute.” Thomas pleaded and Minho put his hand on his shoulder. Thomas expected a ‘no, we need you now’ but instead got the direct opposite.  
“Don't start fighting in front of the kid alright?” Minho sounded concerned.  
Thomas nodded. “We won’t.” He ran back to his home (which was about 3 minutes running), and walked throught the door. “Newt?”  
There was Alby standing in front of the bathroom door and his little eyes looked up at me. “Daddy won’t come out.”  
Thomas felt almost like a shock going to his body. “It’s fine,” he mumbled to himself and rushed over to Albert. “You go play in your room, i’ll talk to daddy.”  
“Is he okay?”  
That was quite a heavy question. Although Newt and Thomas were very happy with Albert, they had their problems like most every other family. Lately ‘paradise’ hasn’t been very paradise at all. The food they had grown seemed to be bad because many got people got ill. Water was running low and last week a there was a forest fire (which they put out with water, which takes us back to the whole water running low situation). Albert was a wonderful child which both he and Newt very much loved, but being a father was one of the hardest things they had ever had to do.  
“Dad?” Albert was still waiting for his answer.  
“Daddy is okay,” Thomas nodded and smiled. Albert seemed happy with that answer as he ran back to his room.  
Thomas leaned against the door and knocked.   
“Newt?”  
No answer. It felt like someone just punched him in the stomach.  
“Stop it, stop worrying, he’s fine.” He whispered to himself.  
“Newt?”  
He heard a sob behind the door.  
Relief flooded him. Ofcourse he didn’t want to make Newt cry, but at least Newt was there.  
“Babe, i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have said it.” Thomas realised that didn’t sound like an oscar worthy excuse, but he did mean it. “But, i have to go.”   
Then the door suddenly opened and Thomas nearly felt inside. Newt stood there, his eyes and cheeks red from the crying.  
“Do you?” He sniffed.  
Well...did he? Minho always could find someone else to go with him. He didn’t have to go, but he wanted to. “No but..no. I don’t have to, but i want to.”  
“Why?” Newt bit his lip.  
“Because i- i’m longing for adventure again.” Thomas lied and a bad lie at that it was.   
Newt let out a small laugh. “Yeah, alright. Go have your adventure Thomas.” He wanted to close the door but Thomas put his foot inbetween. “Newt please listen-“  
“To your lies?” They looked at each other and Newts face seemed to soften as he looked down to his feet.  
“I know you need a break from me and Alby,” he softly mumbled. Before Thomas could speak Newt held a finger up. “I don’t blame you Tommy, i really don’t.”   
As much as he sounded sincere it still hurted Thomas to say these next few words.  
“So i can go?”  
Silence.  
Then Newt nodded. “But you better come back alive.” He smiled a bit and Thomas smiled too.  
“I promise.”  
They leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, their favorite kind.  
When Newt pulled back Thomas missed his lips already. “I will be gone for just a day.” He said.  
but he wasn't certain.


	4. Bye Bye Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise falls, and Thomas isn't stopping until he gets his family back.

Minho, Jorge, Frypan, Brenda and Thomas all left to scan the area. Jorge would go a couple miles east, Brenda and Frypan would go west and Thomas and Minho would take south. We walked for a while in silence which got broken by Minho.  
“You and Newt, you guys alright?”  
Thomas didn’t look at him and kept focussing to not fall over any branches. “We’re fine, lately things have been just a bit complicated.”   
“Oh.” Minho spoke. “How so?”  
Thomas sighted, not feeling to talk about it. “Paradise isn’t just very paradise anymore, that’s all-“  
Thomas was shut down by a loud explotion and Thomas and Minho put their hands against their ears as they both turned around to see where it came from.  
“That came from paradise!” Minho yelled still holding his hands against his ears. Thomas felt a rush of panic and fear fill his body as he sprinted back, trying to ignore his shaking legs or the pain in his ears. His heart was pounding and the worst case scenario’s kept popping up in his mind. When he arrived there the place was filled with smoke and fires, but it was the silence that terrified him the most. No screams, no crying, just complete and utter silence.   
“Newt?!” Thomas screamed and ran to their home. “Alby?!”  
He kicked their door in and repeated their names again, but no sound. He searched the whole house but it was only filled with smoke. Then Thomas started coughing, only now realising how much trouble he had breathing. He ran outside and nearly tripped, but Brenda caught him.  
“Come on you idiot.” She said as she pulled Thomas along to the others, who were all gathered on top of the mountains. Up there they all stared at how the place they once called home now had turned into ashes.  
“I saw a few vans drive past me when i came back here,” Jorge spoke, breaking the silence. “The windows were black but, i’m certain everyone must be in there.”  
“Well what are we doing let’s go after them.” Thomas replied impatient.  
“We don’t know what we’re up against hermano, and i ain’t got tricks-“  
“I don’t care what we’re up against, our friends might be in there! Our family!....Newt and Alby." Tears filled his eyes and he tried to calm himself down before speaking again. "We’ve fought big armies before guys, and we won. Whoever they are, they have messed with the wrong people because i'm going to save my family and whoever stops me will meet my fists first."  
Jorge suppressed a smile. “Alright then hermano, so what’s the plan?”


	5. A White Room with Two Big Blue Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Alby get taken away.

Newt holds Albert close as two men push them inside a small van with eight others. Feeling his hand being squeezed Newt turns his head to Albert and gives him a reasurring smile.  
“It’s gonna be alright Alby, don’t you worry about it.”  
Ofcourse, Newt had no idea if it was going to be alright or not. Pulling Alby onto his lap the seven year old buried his face into his fathers shirt. “Where’s dad?”  
Tommy. All of the sudden his head gets filled with a ton of bricks and his stomach has just done seventy loops. Did he know they were taken? Was he okay? Would he go look for them?  
That last thought made Newt guilty. Ofcourse he would go look for them.  
All of the sudden the van got filled with gas and the doors were slammed shut. People started screaming and slamming against the doors trying to get out, but in vain. Newt felt himself get dizzy and he had trouble holding his crying son close as his arms and legs felt like strings that were hanging loose. His eyelids fell and before he dozed off the last words he heard were from his son.  
“Daddy i’m scared..”

Light. That was the first thing Newt saw waking up. It said 75 Watt, so it wasn’t the sun. Standing up he took in his new surroundings. It was a white room with two big blue stripes along the four walls. It was empty, apart from him. Shit.  
“Alby?!” Newt yelled. There was no door in the room he could slam his hand against demanding to be let out. “Let me out!” He yelled and looked around, like he was expecting for someone to just be there.  
But he was all alone.  
How could it had come to this? Not one hour, no, wait, how long has he been here?  
He felt his chin, he hadn’t grown a beard yet. He went with his hand through his hair, still the same lenght as before. Fear start to fill his body, was he just left there to die?  
And who did all of this? WICKED was blown up, but you never know with them.   
“You don’t want to be around me if find out that any of you have hurt my son or boyfriend, because i’ll kill you all!” Newt screamed. He never really got angry but he wasn’t surprised that he was now. He sighed as he sat down, cross legged in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He could scream all he wanted, but there was nowhere to go and he probaly couldnt’t leave unless whoever put him in there wanted to.  
“Come find us Tommy,” he whispered. “And take us home.”


	6. Hello Scorch My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has to go through the scorch, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer ;p

Walking had been Thomas’ genius plan. He had lost count of the amount of days they had been traveling, but the last time he counted it had been 63 days. The thought of Newt and Alby kept him determined to keep going and so far everyone else too. Yet the thought of the people he loved most broke him, what if all of this was useless? What if they’re were dead?  
“They’ll be fine.” Frypan commented, as if he had read his mind. “I’m sure they are, Newt can defend himself.”  
Thomas nodded, although not entirely convinced. Newt could fight for sure, but how many men would be too much on him?  
Trees and grass had slowly switched places with sand and, well sand. “Can’t believe that shank over there is leading us through the scorch again.” Minho pointed at Thomas and grinned. “If lighting comes, it can take me.”  
Thomas never really fully understood Minho’s humour, but Albert had always found it funny somehow and that had made Thomas automatic chuckle along too. When he and Newt first told Minho he could be Albert’s Godparent, Minho assumed he could just take the child in right away. The memory of Minho teaching Albert how to fight and how to make sarcastic comments made Thomas smile.

With Jorge, Minho and Frypan lingering in the back Brenda caught up to Thomas. “Feels strange to be back here huh?”  
Thomas nodded. “I honestly thought all of it was over when we set foot in paradise, but i should have known.”  
They walked in a comfortable silence for awhile until Brenda stopped dead in her tracks. It pulled Thomas out of his train of thoughts and she looked like as if she saw a ghost.  
Following her gaze he saw a small building and a person in front of it, a person he reconized right away.

Teresa.


	7. Teresa Leads the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa claims she knows where Newt is and the group splits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter as promised :3  
> School keeps me busy so i can only update in the weekend.  
> Also thank you for reading my story! :3

“Teresa?” Thomas softly whispered. It couldn’t be, yet she was standing there and Thomas didn’t know if he should run to her or run the opposite direction.  
“Taking a break already?” Minho laughed but stopped immediatly when he saw what they were looking at.  
“Not possible,” he whispered and he stared at Thomas in disbelief.  
Realising they couldn’t stand there staring forever, Thomas made the decision to walk to her and the others followed right away. He turned around and put his hand up.  
“Just me guys.”  
Frypan chuckled. “Don’t you remember how that went last time?”  
Although it’s been 9 years Thomas still remembers it cleary; he and Teresa had kissed, but now he had Newt so there was no reason to be worried. But panic filled his body and he didn’t feel like having a discussion. “Fine, then come with me.” He mumbled and walked to Teresa.  
The closer he got the better he could take her in. She was definitely older, gray hairs already appearing. Her clothes were worn out and her arms and face were covered in dirt. Her lips were shaking and through the dirt he saw that her nose, cheeks and eyes were red; She was crying.  
Thomas confusion turned into sadness and sympathy. She had given her life for him once (or so he thought) but upon getting closer to her she seemed as confused as he was.  
10 more steps. Teresa’s legs were shaking too and it seemed like she had trouble standing.  
5 more steps. Teresa softly whispered his name.  
Then he opened his arms and let her in, holding a tight grip on her so she wouldn’t fall. She had burried her face in Thomas’ jacket and put her arms around him while she cried. Thomas turned his head around at the others who stared at him confused.  
Thomas turned back to Teresa and held her shoulders, pushing her a bit backwards to look at her face.  
“What happened?” Thomas softly said, only for her to hear.  
“Newt, he needs you.” She gazed up and for a moment Thomas stopped breathing.  
“W-why? Do, do you know where he is where Albert is?”  
She seemed confused. “Who’s Albert?”  
“Our son,” he said and Teresa’s eyes opened wide. “Our-“  
“Newt and mine,” he said quickly and Teresa softly smiled. “Congrats.”  
“Where’s Newt?” Thomas impatiently tapped his feet.  
Teresa shook his arms off and pointed at the wooden shed.  
Thomas didn’t know how fast he could run to the door. I’m coming Newt, he thought. He grabbed the door handle, threw it open and…

A flat trans.

Thomas’ hope flew away in the air and he shot a glare at Teresa.  
“Is this a joke? Where the hell will this lead me?”  
“To Newt.” Her broken voice said.  
Thomas didn’t know whether to trust her or not. “You’re going with me.” He decided.  
Teresa shook her head. “N-no Tom-“  
“You’re going with me!” He yelled. He was done waiting, he wanted to have Newt and Alby with him again and he wanted it now. “Anyone else feel free to join me.”  
Minho and Frypan nodded and walked to him. As did Jorge, but just to say something.  
“Me and Brenda are going to walk further, maybe Gally and the others didn’t get taken and are out there somewhere. We also will look for some more weapons and maybe a car.” He reached in his bag and gave Thomas a walkie talkie. “When you find out where you are tell me, so we can do a surprise attack if he have too.”  
Thomas nodded. “Good that, good luck.”  
Jorge walked further and Brenda smiled at Thomas. “Don’t die out there.”  
Thomas returned a weak smile. “I’m going to try my best.”  
Thomas turned back to Teresa. “What’s out there? Through the flat trans.”  
She took a deep breath. “It’s not WICKED, they’re all gone.”  
“I didn’t ask what it was not,” Thomas mumbled annoyed.  
Teresa nodded and took another deep breath. “Follow me.” And without hesitation or feae that she had earlier she stepped through the flat trans.  
Thomas, Minho and Frypan all shared a look before Thomas said; “Well, let’s go then.” And he stepped throught the flat trans.

He stepped into a hallway with white walls and big blue stripes. It was empty, apart from him and Teresa, and Frypan and Minho who just had stepped through too.  
“It looks an awful lot like Wicked.” Frypan pointed out and Minho and Thomas nodded in agreement.  
“Well it’s not.” Teresa snapped. Her emotions had turned from broken down to annoyed really quickly and Thomas started getting cautious. Idiot, it could be a trap. Ofcourse it was a trap, Teresa was supposed to be dead.  
“I’m not lying,” Teresa insisted and pointed at the big window further down the hall. Thomas walked towards it and he could hear Minho behind him.  
“Yeah, you’re not lying and i’m the president of this shuck planet. Frypan is my loving husband, Thomas is-“  
“Shut up Minho.” Thomas urged.  
“What is it?” Frypan walked to him and Minho followed.  
“I know where we are, we’ve heen here before,” Thomas spoke.  
They all looked and they’re mouth dropped open.

“Welcome to the Right Arm headquarters.” Teresa said behind them.


	8. To Be or Not Be Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas doesn't know if he should trust Teresa or not and he needs to run again.

“You betrayed us again,” Thomas actually chuckled saying that. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to trust her.   
“Guys i haven’t,” she sighed. “I came to you to help you-“  
“Yeah how did you know where we were anyway?” Frypan commented.  
A short silence fell but Teresa spoke before Thomas could.  
“The Right Arm has camera’s in many places so i saw you guys walking-“ She put a finger up when Thomas wanted to speak.  
“They took all the immumes here because they wanted to repopulate, make a new world. I was one of the first. They managed to patch me up so i-“ “You helped them to kidnap everyone,” Thomas finished the sentence for her. Teresa shook her head. “They said they would go by and just ask you guys, nothing was said to me about kidnapping. Once the first people rolled in i quickly realised what happened and turned on them. They wanted us to join them but everyone refused so they locked us up and,” Teresa bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. “They’ve tortured us for a long time Tom,” she said as he looked at him.   
“Where’s Newt?” Was all Thomas asked. He didn’t know what to believe and just wanted to see Newt and find their son.  
“He’s in one of the rooms in the complex.” She answered. “The Right Arm may not be with many but they’re armed and we’re not. We’ve got to be extremly careful.”  
“Well there go my plan-“  
“Shut up Minho.” Thomas said for the second time. “Teresa, do you have any idea where the weapons are?”  
Teresa nodded. “But they might be guarded.”   
Thomas rose his arms and showed his fists. “Yeah well so am i.”  
He saw Minho and Frypan smile. “Well lets go kick some asses then.” Minho grinned and they all followed Teresa.

The building was suspiciously empty. Other than Teresa’s voice and their footsteps no other sound was heard.  
“A group escaped 4 days ago,” Teresa whispered as they turned around a corner. “There was an outbreak in another building at the other side of the city, so most guards are down there now to figure out what went wrong.” They turned around another corner.   
“How do you know Newt is here? And how did you get out?” Thomas had so many questions.  
“Vince saw you guys on one of the camera’s and he let me out to get you guys, he told me Newt was here too. He wanted to give us a chance but isn’t going to help any further so he won’t get in trouble.” Teresa said as she took a left turn.  
“Why didn’t he let Newt out?” Thomas asked.  
Teresa didn’t say anything for a moment like she was looking for the right words, but then she found them.  
“Because if it was Newt you would have left without helping the others.”  
“Hey that’s not-“ Thomas couldn’t finish his sentence as a loud bang came from behind them and yelling.   
“Run.” Thomas said and they all ran down the hallway. Teresa made some left and right turns like she knew where she was going, and apparently she did.   
“Here.” She stopped at a door. “They put all the immumes in these big elevators that only can be controlled from the outside.” She gestured at the keyboard next to the door. “This can bring the elevator up.”   
Once again Thomas had so many questions but he reminded himself to ask them later as 2 guards showed up in the hallway pointing their gun at them.   
“Is this Newts elevator?” Thomas whispered and Teresa nodded.  
“I’ll get him out, you guys run.” Minho spoke as the guards got closer.   
“Minho no-“  
“Go!” Minho yelled and the sound broke the barrier between the guards and them, who now launched themselves at the group.  
“Come!” Teresa grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him along.  
Behind them Frypan yelled; “I’ll hold off the guards!”  
Now it was just him and Teresa. Thomas heard lots of screaming behind him, gunshots being fired and then silence.  
Silence, the most horrifying sound of all.  
Teresa suddenly stopped and pushed him in a closet. “Wha-“ but Thomas couldn’t finish his sentence as Teresa put a hand on his mouth. He heard footsteps outside and closed his eyes to hear what the men were saying.

‘3 men and one woman have entered the building, all have been property of WICKED. Two of them have tried getting Newt, Subject 5A out.’

‘And?’ The other guard spoke.

Thomas held his breath.

The other guard put his walkie talkie on and spoke; “What happened to Subject A5 and the 2 WICKED properties?”

Silence. Then, Thomas heard what was spoken over the walkie talkie, clear as a bell.

“Subject A5 has been killed.”


	9. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is in pain but love keeps him going

Everything stopped. His brain, his muscles, his heart. Those few words seemed to last forever. “Subject A5 has been killed.”  
He wanted to scream and bang his fists against the wall. He wanted to find the people who had killed the love of his life and kill them, but he was frozen inbetween four walls. He heard the voices fade outside in the hallway and he pushed the door open. Nobody was there, so he stepped outside and stared at the wall. The white wall with two big blue stripes.   
“Tom.”  
The voice hang around his head. He then felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes met Teresa’s.  
He saw his reflection in her eyes and Thomas noticed that he was crying. Then, like someone turning on a switch in his head he started to scream and punch the wall, screaming louder and louder with each punch. His knuckles started bleeding and the white wall got painted red. Two arms turned him around and this time Teresa had placed two hands on his cheeks. She was holding him tenderly and tears had formed in her eyes.   
Her lips moved but no sound came out; she didn’t know what to say and neither did Thomas.  
So they kissed.  
Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and put his arms around her waist. This wasn’t an ‘i’m madly in love with you’ kiss. He knew it, he knew Teresa knew too. He was losing his mind and at that moment he needed to do something that turned his mind off, that stopped the thoughts and tears and anger and the pure heartbreak overwhelming him. But Newt and Alby were still on his mind. Newt was screaming at him and telling him how much he had failed him and Albert and that what he was doing was absolutely disgusting. Thomas tried to scream back at him. ‘Newt Newt Newt…I’m sorry I love you.’ But the thoughts of his loved one being dead killed him on the inside. 

“Tommy?”

That voice cut the air like scissors cutting through paper. That voice wasn’t in his head; it was right there.  
He took a step back from Teresa.   
Then he opened his eyes. Hers had widened and you could read guilt all over her face.  
Then he looked up and saw Newt standing there, with Frypan and Minho right behind him.   
It felt like his heart had burst open and love and relief flooded his body. He took a step towards him and got a slap across the face in return.  
He had kissed Teresa and after months of Newt not seeing him this was the first thing he walked in on.  
Thomas gazed at the broken man who’s eyes were filled with nothing but pain.  
All of them jumped up when an loud alarm went off and someone yelled: “They’re right there!”  
“We need to find a flat trans!” Teresa yelled and they all ran away from the guards. Thomas nearly tripped checking on Newt every 5 seconds but he wanted to make sure Newt was actually there and not something Thomas was hallucinating.   
“There are a few scattered all over the place,” Teresa began. “I don’t know where the rest of them lead but-“  
“Wait what about Alby?” Thomas yelled while running and turned around to look at Newt, but all he did was shake his head.  
Thomas heart sank but his legs kept going, even when his mind wanted him to cry and cry.  
Suddenly two guards jumped out and Thomas stumbled backwards. Newt catched him and dragged him back to where they came from, while the others kept on running without even looking back.  
Thomas just followed Newt with his thoughts turned off and it felt like they were running around for ages, until he and Newt ran into a hallway where 4 guards aimed their gun at them. They turned around to see that 4 guards were behind them too, and Thomas could sense them grinning through their mask.  
There was nowhere to run anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it so far :3  
> Next weekend new chapters!


	10. Back In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is angry and reveals a painful fact.

“Step aside boys!” A voice called and all the guards turned around and took a step closer to the wall. Vince appeared and Thomas was so relieved he laughed, but seeing Vince grin made his stomach turn.  
He pushed Thomas and Newt aside and pressed a few buttons on a keyboard behind him which opened a flat trans.  
Then he turned around and smiled widely at the two. “You can go.”  
Thomas and Newt shared a quick look at each other filled with mistrust and fear.  
“Run,” Thomas said and they turned around trying to go through the guards, but they each got grabbed by their arms and thrown through the flat trans.  
Landing on his back he jumped up as fast as he could, but the flat trans closed. He scanned the area and all he saw was sand. No buildings or anything that looked like something other than sand. “Newt, we-“ he mumbled turning around, only finding out that Newt had walked away on a sanddune.  
“Newt!” Thomas yelled but the taller boy didn’t turn around. Thomas followed him, nearly tripping several times.   
“Newt come on! I thought you were dead!”   
They both stood on the top of the sandune when Newt turned around.   
“So just because you assumed i was bloody dead you go kiss Teresa!” He threw his hands in the air and Thomas noticed Newt was crying.  
“I needed-“ Thomas sighted. “I completly broke down Newt. I was screaming and crying and-“  
“When you finally realised i was gone, you saw your bloody chance with Teresa.”  
Thomas couldn’t believe Newt actually just said that and took a step back. “You think i don’t love you?”  
It was quiet, only the sound of their fast beating hearts was heard.  
“Alby isn’t immume.”  
Thomas felt like he just got another slap across the face.  
“W-what?”  
Newt shut his eyes. “You know how bloody difficult it was for me? I was stuck inside this rubbish room for months, then the first words i hear when i get out is that my son isn’t immume and no further imformation of where he is or how he’s doing. Then when i get a spark of hope when i hear my ‘boyfriend’ is in the building looking for us, only to find him making out with the girl who betrayed us all.”  
‘That was ages ago,’ is what Thomas wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He felt his heart ache, Newt didn’t deserve it. Any of it.  
Newt cleared his throath and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. “Anyway, we need a plan to get Alby back.”   
Thomas nodded in agreement. “Uh…We will..” Thomas gazed around again at the sand. “We will walk, hope we find anything.”  
“We will find him, alright?” Newt’s eyes met Thomas’s. “We’re going to find our son and then we will find a new place to live or something.”  
Newt had said it so easily but knowing he still had hope and still wanted to find a place together gave Thomas a feeling he hadn’t felt since he had lost Newt and Alby: Happiness.  
So Thomas reached his hands out, grabbed his face and kissed him, but he had been too enthausiast and they both rolled down the sanddune, coming to a stopping point near the end with Newt laying on top of Thomas.  
‘Please kiss me’ Thomas thought but instead Newt stood up and reached his hand out, pulling the disappointed man up.  
“Maybe we should get some sleep first.” Newt pointed at the sun going down. 

They both lay down again, Newt a bit further from Thomas.  
He shuffled closer to Newt, who didn’t respond to it.  
“You still angry?” Thomas mumbled softly.  
“Hmm.” Newt replied sleepy and closed his eyes.  
Thomas turned on his side and put his arm around Newts waist. “I missed you.”  
He put his head on Newts chest, listening to his heartbeat. Then he felt Newt’s arm around him pulling him closer and for a moment it felt like the world was going to be okay again. As long as he was with Newt, it was going to be fine. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little chapter i would say :3   
> I will try getting two more chapters up this weekend!  
> Also i'm going to see The Death Cure tomorrow and i'm excited but also nervous Dx


	11. Life of Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' They both looked at each other and laughed even more, somewhere still out of confusion but also because this might have been the greatest fun they’ve had in months. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i saw The Death Cure and it was amazing. Also i'm still crying so this chapter is gonna have a fun and sweet moment because they both deserve to be happy.

They didn’t have any drinks with them, nor food. That might have been okay for a day, maybe two, but the third day Thomas really felt his mouth drying out and his stomach grumble. Newt seemed to have trouble keeping his legs moving and Thomas put his arm around his waist to support him.   
When Thomas slowly started to lose hope, a building appeared in the distance. “Look,” he pointed at the building and a smile formed on his lips, but then he felt the body beside him collapse and Newt crashed to the ground.  
“Newt!” He fell on his knees and checked his pulse and heartbeat.  
He was still breathing.  
Thomas let out a sigh that was filled with relief and he took Newt in his arms. He needed to carry him to the city and find some water and food as soon as possible.   
“Come on come on,” he whispered to himself. “We’re gonna make it Newt, nothing can stop us.”  
As if they heard, a few cranks appeared on a sanddune on their leftside.   
“Oh shit.” Thomas started running trying to hold Newt, finding where to hide and mostly trying not to fall.  
He heard the creepy yells and cries behind him that still gave him nightmares almost every night for the past 8 years.  
“Come on..” He grunted and arrived at the first house of the town. It was a small cottage and Thomas silently prayed it could hold the cranks out. He kicked in the door, ran in and placed Newt on the dusty worn out couch. He shut the door and pushed a bookcase in front of it. He stood still for a moment, trying to catch his breath but he didn’t have much time as cranks slammed themselves against the door and windows.  
He took Newt in his arms again and carried him on the wooden stairs to the second floor, laying him in the cleanest bed he could find.  
“Alright,” he mumbled to himself, trying to set his priorities straight.  
Find something to drink first, dealing with cranks later. Also sleep.  
He searched the house and found a box with bottles, which one of them was filled with a yellow liquid.   
“Please don’t let it be pee.” He closed his eyes as he opened the bottle and smelled it. It smelled like….whipped cream and chocolat.   
But it was something to drink, so it was good enough.  
He ran back to Newt and poured ¾ of the bottle on his mouth, giving the rest to himself.  
He then locked the door and crawled beside Newt on the mattress, falling fast asleep.

“Thomas?”

Newt’s voice. Thomas opened his eyes and stared at the confused looking boy leaning over him.  
“Newt, you’re awake.” Thomas leaned with one hand on the mattress as he pushed himself up and with the other hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “You fainted, so i brought us to the fir-“ He stopped talking when he noticed the room. What once was a worn out, dusty and smelly room.   
Now, he lay in a room with a pink and green flower wallpaper. Everything was clean, the bed they lay on turned from a few old mattresses to a beautiful kingsize bed and Newt’s confused face was seen underneath the light of a glass chandelier.  
“What the-“ He stood up and and turned around twice, mouth hanging open in utter surprise as he scanned the room. “This isn’t possible.”  
Newt nearly laughed, he actually looked so much better than before.  
“What is this buggin place you’ve taken me, a room in Buckingham Palace?”  
Thomas couldn’t help but smile and his eyes met Newt’s.  
“You smell that?” Newt and Thomas both sniffed. Newt opened the door to the hallway and stepped outside.  
Thomas quickly walked up to Newt in the hallway, which had a long red carpet laying on the floor and paintings on the walls, framed with a golden frame. Classical music and the smell of whipped cream and chocolat made their way past their ears and noses. Sharing a look of utter confusion, they both walked downstairs.

The rusted door Thomas had kicked in was now painted a beautiful baby blue. Thomas was surprised he noticed that first and not the tables standing against the wall, which were covered with pies. Chocolat pies, whipped cream pies, blueberry pies, apple pies. Two tables in the middle supported a big decorated cake, which had the same partern as the wallpaper upstairs. Downstairs the wallpaper was baby blue with small white stripes.   
They both walked around taking the place in and Thomas met Newt again next to the small whipped cream pies.   
“Is this some kind of bloody prank?” The leftcorner of his lips lifted up a bit as he stared at Thomas.  
“Wha…You think i did this?” Thomas raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms leaning against the table.  
“Well lately you do a lot of things i don’t expect from you.” He mumbled softly, but Thomas heard it.

“Newt.”

“What?”

“I said i was sorry.”

“Actually you never did.” Now it was Newt’s time to cross his arms.

“What?”

“You never apologized.”

Thomas wanted argue, but when he tried to remember it he realised he actually never had apologized.

“Newt, i’m sorry, i really am. If there’s anything i can do to-“

Newt smashed a pie in his face. Thomas stopped his sentence immediately and reached his hand up to his face to wipe the whipped cream and chocolat off and saw that before him stood his widely grinning boyfriend looking rather proud of himself.

Oh, now it’s on.

Thomas grabbed a pie and Newt laughed jumping backwards, but Thomas still hit him in the chest.   
Ready to throw his second pie Newt dove behind the larger cake and Thomas missed.  
“Ha!”  
Thomas genuinely laughed and grabbed another pie, but when he turned around he saw the gigantic cake falling straight towards him; Newt had flipped the middle tables and Thomas got covered in a full 3 story cake. He stared at his pie covered hands and then looked at Newt , who was bended over backwards from laughter.  
“You asked for it.” Thomas grabbed a large piece and when Newt had his gaze in his direction again Thomas smashed the pie in his face.  
Newt stumbled backwards against the table and wiped the pie of his face. They both looked at each other and laughed even more, somewhere still out of confusion but also because this might have been the greatest fun they’ve had in months. 

That happy feeling disappeared with Thomas’ stomach started hurting immensely, like someone just stabbed him one hundred times. He put his arms around his waist bending forwards and collapsing to the ground. He could hear Newt throw up right beside him and also falling on the ground. He tried to call his name, but everything faded away.


	12. Newt Called Him Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rollercoaster of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies it took me ages to update. I was sick for awhile and as the emotional person i am i'm still not over the page 250 in the movie. But Newt will get his happy ending in this story because he deserves to be happy.

Thomas’ eyes shot open. The cakes and happy colors had disappeared and the dusty worn out cottage was back, with the cranks still slamming on the doors and windows. He saw Newt’s body, covered with dirt lying on the floor. What the hell had-  
“The liquid.” Thomas sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, mentally slapping himself. He probaly had given Newt and himself some kind of witch potion.  
He bends over Newt and shakes him slightly. Newt opens his gorgeous brown eyes and Thomas wipes some dirt off his face.  
There’s a small sparkle in both of Newt’s eyes as he smiles. “You look bloody awful.”  
Thomas stared at ground in shame and maked circles in the dirt with his feet. “Maybe i should have checked what drink i gave you, but you fainted and i panicked.”   
Newt chuckled and got up from the ground. “I’m bloody inspired by your smart moves Tommy.”   
Thomas’ felt this warm, wonderful feeling in his stomach when Newt called him Tommy.   
He locked eyes with the beautiful blond for a moment before speaking. “I think if we go upstairs through the window we can climb to the next house.”   
Newt nodded and they both ran upstairs. Both still on empty stomachs, but with the bit they drank they still could go on for a day.

They managed climbing a few houses further until they eventually had to jump to the ground. 

Then Thomas hears something drop to the ground and he looks down.  
“The walkie talkie,” he mumbles as he had totally forgotten Jorge had given it to him. He quickly picks it up and turns to Newt who stands there with a frown on his face and with his back turned to the empty street.  
Not losing eye contact, Thomas turned on the walkie talkie.  
“Jorge, it’s Thomas. Can you hear me?”  
No sound.  
“Jorge, me and Newt are in a small town, Vince threw us through a flat trans so we don’t know where.”  
No sound.  
Thomas didn’t think Jorge would talk back, but he’s still disappointed.

“Well i’ve been shucked and gone to heaven, it’s our favorite couple!”   
Thomas and Newt couldn’t turn around faster. Minho stood there with a smile going from ear to ear.   
Thomas couldn’t believe it and for a moment he stood frozen in place holding in a breath.  
Then he moved forward, but Newt didn’t, and Minho’s smile fell as his eyes filled with fear.  
He heard the groaning sound of a crank and as he turned around to grab ahold of Newt he saw that a crank has tackled him to the ground.  
Thomas jumped at the crank without much thought and pinned it down, hearing Minho dragging Newt’s body behind him.  
“Come Thomas!” He heard Minho yell. Thomas stumbled back, turned around and ran.  
“Don’t look back!” Minho had placed Newt over his shoulder as he tried running as fast as he could through he sand.  
Newt’s upper body just bungled in the air, arms swinging left and right. It made Thomas sick to his stomach to just think about Newt dying.  
He had failed keeping his boyfriend safe,  
Again.

Running over a sanddune, Thomas saw at least a dozen jeeps. The window rolled down from the jeep in front and a head sticks out;  
Jorge’s head.  
“Step in Hermano! And do it quickly!”  
The sounds behind Thomas grew louder and he had trouble not letting fear take over his body. He opened up the door and Minho almost threw Newt in the backseat, with him diving in right after.

“Thomas watch out!” He heard Brenda scream from the passenger seat and Thomas spun around only to meet that same crank that hurt Newt now pulling at his feet.  
Thomas fell backwards and his head hit the sand beneath, nearly knocking him out. It may as well as been asphalt.  
His eyes met the blues of the skies. He heard yelling and he knew it had to be up close, but it seemed distant. Everything just faded away. Every sound, every look.  
Every thought, apart from one. The thought of him, Newt and Alby, the three of them having a picnic in Paradise. It was one of his favorite memories of the three of them.   
Panic and fear left his body and it got replaced by peace. It had all been to much on him, and now he had just let it go.  
Yet faith had a different plan for him as two arms yanked him up and threw him in a car. He saw a tall figure step behind the wheel and yell “Drive!” Through his window. He reconized that voice, it was Gally.  
But Thomas didn’t care anymore. He felt his eyelids fall down and this time he let himself doze off.


	13. The Anger, the Jealousy and the Betrayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is acting different from his normal behaviour and Thomas is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe more than a 1000 people already have read this! Thank you all for leaving kudos and reading my story :3  
> Also i'm still not over the page 250 on the big screen thing, probaly never will.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Thomas jerked up gasping for air, eyes darting around looking for anything or anyone.  
“Whoa, calm down there buddy.” Brenda walked up to him and smiled as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, but Thomas pushed her hand away.  
“Where’s Newt? Is he okay?” He jumps up and nearly falls down from light headedness but keeps himself on two feet.  
“He’s in the room at the end of the hall.”  
Only now Thomas noticed they weren’t in the desert anymore, or a car. They were in a small room with gray walls and a bed and with noise coming from the outside.  
Before Thomas even opened his mouth Brenda put her hand up.  
“Before you go all questions and not waiting for answers, just go to your boyfriend, he wants to see you.” She gives him a playfull smile and slaps him on the back.   
Thomas nods and steps out to the hallway. It was quite a long hallway, with 5 doors on each side and one at the end of the hall, where according to Brenda his boyfriend was waiting for him.  
A thousand questions went through his mind while walking up to the door. Where was he? How long has it been since he passed out? Is Newt okay? Would they ever find their son?  
That last thought stinged him. The thought of his son not being okay slowly teared him apart.  
He knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for answer. There, on the bed sat his boyfriend with a huge smile and looking better than ever before.  
“Hi there Tommy.”  
That was enough for Thomas to jump at his boyfriend and throw his arms around him. Two arms slide around his waist and warm lips meet his ear.  
“It’s alright Tommy.” Newt whispered as he lifted his hand up to go through Thomas’ hair, messing it up a bit. Thomas could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but just hearing his voice already calmed him down.  
He pulled back to take a good look at Newt and check him for injuries, which made Newt giggle.  
“Tommy, i’m okay, don’t ya worry about it alright?” He cupped Thomas’ face and lifted it up.

“Well look at the shank, awake and all.” Thomas turned around to meet Minho standing in the doorway, smiling like he just stole candy and got away with it. Frypan and Gally entered behind him.  
“You’re awake,” Gally mumbled with a look of disappoinment on his face. Thomas didn’t understood why until Gally reached in his pocket, pulled out a snicker and gave it to Minho.  
“Honestly Thomas, when you just dozed of like that in the backseat, i thought you would be out for much longer,” Gally said folding his arms.  
They all laughed and for a moment everything felt alright, but then the questions started burning in Thomas mind again and he just had to ask something.  
“How did you find us? And where are we? And where’s Teresa?” He asked when he noticed she wasn’t present.  
Minho, Frypan and Gally all shared a look.   
“Actually i would like to know that too,” Newt sat cross legged and folded his arms right when Gally had put his arms down.  
Eventually Minho decided to take the word.  
“We found this in Frypan’s backpack.”  
He reached a small device out of his pocket and handed it to Thomas.  
“It’s a tracking device, apparently we all have something on us that can track us down wherever we are.”  
“How did it end up in Frypan’s backpack?” Thomas raised an eyebrow as he handed the tracking device over to Newt.  
The three boys lifted their shoulders.  
“No clue how it got there, but it helped us find you wandering shanks.” Minho grinned and leaned against the wall.  
Thomas decided to move onto the next question.  
“Where are we?”  
“A camp we set up, we’re only a couple miles away from the Right Arm headquarters.” Gally answered this time, simple and straight to the point.  
“Where’s Teresa?” The question Thomas most badly wanted an answer too was finally out and in the air, and the tension went from 1 to 10 in a second.  
The three men in front of them all shared a look again and finally Frypan spoke.  
“Ehm..” He looked down and scratched the back of his head. “She, we were running, in the Right Arm headquarters and..” His eyes met Thomas’. “She got captured, right when me and Minho jumped through the flat trans…we’re sorry Thomas.”  
Thomas mind went blank for a moment, not sure how to feel.   
“Oh.”  
Thomas took a deep breath.  
“Well, we’re going in there anyway to save Albert, so we can save her too.”  
As expected, a lot of disagreeing sounds came out of them all, but he was surprised it also came out of Newt. He turned around and shot him a glare.  
“If it wasn’t for her you would still be stuck there Newt.”  
The sparkle Newt always had in his eyes was now gone and he had balded his fists. His cheeks were heating up and he was breathing heavily, like he was ready to throw a punch at Thomas.  
But he wasn’t, was he?  
“Newt, we can’t just leave her in there-“  
“Why do you care about her, huh?” Newt had stood up and Thomas followed his move.   
“What, are you in love with her? That’s buggin it, isn’t it?” Newt voiced shaked will stepping closer.  
This was so unlike Newt Thomas wasn’t sure what to make of it or what to say.  
“Newt-“  
“Don’t lie to me!” He shoved Thomas against the wall and a shiver went through his body.  
“Newt, hey.” Minho had jumped out of his shock and had placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder. Newt slowly switched his gaze from Thomas to Minho.  
“Thomas also wanted to save Gally, remember? But he isn’t on one knee proposing to him either.”  
Newt’s shoulders fell down and he stared at the ground for a moment, then back at Thomas.  
“I’m sorry,” he softly whispered and his eyes widen as just realising what he had done.  
Gally coughed, pretty sure intentional and everyone turned their head.  
“Not wanting to interrupt, but, if we really want Albert and Teresa back we need a plan, a really damn good one.”

“We’ll talk to them,” Newt answered casually and placed his hands on his hips. Any sign of the anger he had before all of the sudden had disappeared.  
“Talk?” Frypan repeated, raising an eyebrow.   
Newt nodded. “Running in there with weapons ain’t gonna work, trust me on this.”  
He turned to Thomas, hoping for help.  
It seemed like far from a good idea, but Thomas wanted Newt to know he trusted him.   
“If Newt says we should talk to them, we will.” He said firmly and Newt gave him a thankful nod and a small smile.

Gally sighted deeply, but nodded too.  
“Fine, we’ll talk to the-“

“Just me and Tommy,” Newt interrupted him. Everyone put their hands on their hips and turned to Newt with a “You gotta be kidding me” face almost simultaneously, and if Thomas wasn’t as confused as them he would have laughed.

Newt looked at them all before answering and scoffed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We can’t just buggin’ run in there together and not seem like a bloody threat. Me and Tommy, that’s it. Understood?”  
Everyone nodded.   
“Good that.” Newt said and grabbed the walkie talkie from the table, the walkie talkie Jorge had given Thomas a while back.  
“Jorge has one of these too. When we need ya help, we’ll call for you.”  
Nobody was used to this bossy attitude from Newt, so they all just nodded again.  
Newt grabbed Thomas’ hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
“Let’s go.”  
Thomas blinked a few times. “What, right now?”  
“No, tomorrow- Yes now. Unless ya rather stand here all day looking confused.”

After saying their goodbyes to the others and hearing the many “Good luck, be careful don’t die, we’ll be here when we need you” they were on their way. Newt walked quickly through the sand and Thomas had trouble keeping up.  
“Newt.”

“Yeah?” He older man turned around.

“What’s going on with you?” Once Thomas reached Newt they walked further.

“What do you mean?”

Thomas had to pick his next words very carefully.  
“You’ve been a bit…” Bossy, angry, jealous.. “Distant, i don’t know. I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m fine Tommy.” He said briefly and turned away from him, as trying to let him know it was the end of that topic.

Thomas nodded and fiddled with his own fingers. 

“You think they can find us if we need their help?” Thomas turned around, but the others were already out of eyeview.

“Ofcourse, we’ve got that tracking device stuck in the back of our neck remember?” He grinned.

Thomas grinned too, until he realised something and stopped walking. ”Hold on.” Thomas began. “Minho didn’t say anything about it being in our necks.”  
Newt froze and his eyes widened, as if being caught in the act.  
“Ehm, it-it was just a bloody guess.” He stuttered. “Let’s keep on going, don’t want-“  
“No.” Thomas grabbed his arm and turned him around so they faced eachother. “Newt, how’d you know?”

Newt closed his eyes. “I’m truly sorry Tommy.”  
‘Sorry for what’ Thomas wanted to say but he didn’t get a chance as Newt punched him in the face and he fell down into the sand. He turned around and Newt had revealed to have a knife in his shoe which grabbed and pointed at Thomas.  
“Get up.” Newt’s voice sounded stern and deeper. Thomas stood up, holding his hands in the air.  
“Newt, whatever is going on i can help.”  
Newt laughed. “You’re such a bloody idiot Thomas.” He gestured with the knife that Thomas had to walk in front of him. Newt pushed the knife in his back, not too deep but definitely for Thomas to feel.  
“Babe,” Thomas started but Newt interrupted.  
“Slim it and walk to that door over there.”  
Thomas knew this wasn’t Newt, it couldn’t be. He must be controlled by someone.  
Once they reached the door leading into the Right Arm headquarters Newt put the knife down and opened the door, watching Thomas carefully.   
“Get in.”   
Thomas stepped inside and was welcomed by 30 men, all packed in a white room with two big blue stripes along the wall.s Newt stepped inside too and the moment the door closed a familiar figure stepped forward.  
“Teresa?” Thomas voice was shaking. She was wearing a short white dress and her hair was up in a bun.  
“Took you ages to get here sweetheart.” She walked up to me.

“Teresa, what the hel-“

“Oh the traffic was horrendous darling,” Newt said exaggerated and walked past him straight to Teresa, placing his hands on her waist and pressing his lips against hers.

Thomas could barely stand on his legs. He felt like his head was going to explode and his stomach tried to warn him that he could throw up at any moment.   
“N-Newt..” Tears welled up in eyes and unable to keep himself up any longer he sank through his knees. Newt walked up to him, kneeled down and placed his hand underneath Thomas’ chin, lifting it up.

Then Thomas noticed the walkie talkie in Newt’s pocket and reached his arm out.  
“Na ah ah,” Newt pushed Thomas’ arm down. “No one is coming to help ya, Tommy.”  
As he always loved hearing Newt calling Thomas Tommy, this time it made him feel even more sick. His lip trembled and he breathed heavily, not being able to calm himself down; He was having a panic attack.  
“Oh look at you, as fragile as a flower.” Newt held onto Thomas chin and squeezed it, coming closer to his face staring directly in his eyes.  
“If only there was someone out there who loved you.”   
The genuine smirk on his face broke Thomas down. He formed himself into a ball and sobbed, screamed, until Newt pushed his hand against his mouth and with the other hand moved a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet.  
Then he grabbed the walkie talkie and turned it on.

“Gally?”

“Yes?”

“Newt here, deal has been made. We can take Albert and Teresa, they just want ya’ll to come over for a moment, so they know you’ve made peace with them too.”

Silence filled the room.

“Sounds like a trap to me, Newt.”

Newt rolled his eyes before speaking again.  
“It isn’t Gally, trust me.”

Silence again.

“Okay, we’ll be right there.”

“Good that.”

Newt turned the walkie talkie off and stood up, turning to the guards.

“Bring Subject A2 to cel 8 please.” He spoke emotionless.  
Two guards came up to Thomas, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.  
Thomas didn’t fight against it, didn’t scream or cry. He stared at the man who betrayed him who stared back, before making out with the girl who betrayed him again.


	14. How About We Don't Give Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this story!  
> Also sorry for the short chapter, but next week i've got vacation so i will have more time to write :3

‘Newt what the hell?!’  
Thomas heard Minho yell out in the hallway. He didn’t bother getting up from his place against the wall, or yelling at Minho he was sitting there. He’d lost his son, he’d lost the love of his life, what was the point of getting up anymore?  
Then the door opened and Newt walked in with a plate of food, and all of the sudden Thomas knew the answer to his question.  
He jumped up and slapped the plate out of Newt’s hands, then grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall.  
What he wanted to come out as a yell, came out as a broken whisper.  
“What the hell?” His voice cracked.  
Newt gave him an emotionless stare and pointed at the water bottle on the ground.  
“Grab it.”  
Thomas glanced at the water bottle and then back at Newt, letting go of him and sliding back down against the wall.  
“Screw you, you know that?”  
Silence.  
“I know.” Newt looked down in what seemed like shame. Then, he grabbed the water bottle and walked over to Thomas, stopping in front of him and handing it over.  
“Take it Tommy-“  
“Don’t call me that, it isn’t going to work.” He made eye contact with Newt. To Thomas’ surprise, they were filled with tears.  
Newt glanced twice at the label of the waterbottle, Thomas following his eyes the second time.  
On the inside of the label stood a few words and Thomas grabbed the bottle out of his hand to take a closer look.

‘They’ve got Alby, i had no choice. I’m sorry.’

Thomas doesn’t know what to feel. Partly he’s relieved and a part of him wonders why Newt kissed Teresa. Should he trust him? A feeling of doubt creeps into his mind.

“I have to go,” Newt says softly. “I’ll come back later to give you your dinner.” He turns around to walk away, but Thomas had already jumped up and took his arm pulling him back around.  
“Why did you kiss Teresa?” He nearly yells it.  
Newt takes a deep breath and doesn’t look at him. “You need to let go of me Thomas.”  
Thomas stubbornly keeps ahold of him.  
Then Newt reached for something by his side which turns out to be a gun, then pointing it at Thomas.  
“Let go.” His hand and voiced both were shaking.  
“Or else what, you're going to shoot me?” Thomas's laugh was filled with uncertainty.  
Newt’s lip trembled and a tear rolled down his cheek, taking the safety of the gun.  
Thomas let go of his arm, only to reach it up to his cheek and wipe away the tear.  
“We’re gonna get the others, get them out of here and safe our so-“

“He’s nearly a crank Tommy, if you go out now they will shoot him.” Newt put his hand in front of his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears.

'There has to be something, a way to safe everyone' Thomas thinks, holding onto that last thin string of hope. "Come on come on... come on!" He yelled the last one out loud turning around and punching the wall in anger. 

Then it came.

“I have a plan, at least, i think i have.” He turned around to meet probaly one of the saddest faces he'd ever seen.  
Newt shook his head. “It’s over Tommy-“  
Thomas ignored him, took two big steps towards him and leaned in, whispering his plan into his ear.


	15. A/N

Hello everyone who still reads this story :3

I probaly won't be posting for awhile since i have to learn for my exams and it takes a lot of my time away to write.  
(Also i have to choose what to do with the rest of my life so ya know a lot of pressure)  
I will try to post as soon as i can, in the meantime you can enjoy other people's work.  
(Seriously, some people on this site are bloody professionals, A+ work)

~Miloutje~


	16. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas feels so many emotions all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right guys,
> 
> I have returned.
> 
> I had a difficult couple of weeks. I honestly still have it a bit difficult bit i decided that to at least be a bit productive instead of lying in bed all day.  
> And writing does make me feel better, so here's a new chapter Xx
> 
> Also english isn't my main language so tell me if you see any mistakes :3

Thomas couldn’t remember ever holding a baby or knowing someone who has.  
Now, he has a baby with Newt, and doubt and fear start to creep in.

FLASHBACK

“Newt, what the hell are we doing?” Thomas softly says, looking up from the sleeping baby to the older boy sitting in front of him.  
Newt’s lips form a smile as he lifts his eyes up to meet Thomas.  
“Raising a child together. Starting a family.”  
Thomas snorts and looks back at their baby.  
“I can’t believe we just decided to adopt a baby..” His smile fades.  
Anyone could see the fear portrayed in his eyes. The fear of not being a good dad, the fear of accidently dropping the baby.  
The fear that WCKD is still after them and their baby might be in danger.  
Then Thomas feels two fingers on his chin lifting his head up and bringing him back to reality.  
“Quite your worryin’.” Newt gently moves his fingers down to Thomas’ hand and intertwined them with his.  
Thomas softly smiles at Newt’s touch and stares at him, the beautiful blond he loves so and so much.

“We wouldn’t have adopted him if we knew we weren’t ready, but look at him. He’s sleeping, safe and sound in the arms of his father. You got this Tommy..we got this. We’re in this together.”

Thomas smiles and his gaze swifts from Newt down to their baby who’s slowly starting to wake up.

“If you guys didn’t name him after me, I’m not gonna perform at any of his birthday parties.” Minho mumbles, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

A quiet laughter fills the room and Newt and Thomas look at each other, realising they actually haven’t come up with a name yet.  
“What’s it gonna be?” Thomas asked, deciding to leave it up to Newt.

Newt looks at Thomas, then at Minho (Who, with pointing two fingers at himself makes it awfully clear he wants the baby to be named Minho) and then looks back at Thomas, a grin on his face.

“How about Albert Chuck?”

Minho never performed at any of his birthday parties.

FLASHBACK ends.

 

By this point Newt had given up hope, but Thomas hadn’t. And as you will find out in relationships, sometimes your other half will just drag you along into the most crazy ideas.  
And almost everything you end up dragging them out of it.

“Someone help!” Newt yelled, dragging Thomas’ body into the empty hallway.  
‘This won’t ever work’, Newt thought.  
Guards came running out of other hallways an gathered around them looking helpless, not sure what to do.  
At the end of the hall Newt saw Vince and Teresa rush over to them and Newt held his breath.  
“What the hell is going on?” Vince exlaimed, pushing guards aside and meeting Newt, holding the ‘lifeless’ body of Thomas’ in his arms.  
“He-he just fainted.” Newt rambled, looking down at Thomas.  
The silence had only lasted for a few seconds, but when filled with fear those seconds can last hours.  
“Bring him to the medical instistution.” Vince answered.  
Newt sighed with relief and pulled Thomas along, but Vince stopped him.  
“Not you, Teresa.” He said as he turned to the brunette next to him.  
Teresa and Newt both lifted up an eyebrow, but then Teresa nodded and took Thomas over from Newt, placing his arm over her shoulder and putting her arm around his waist.  
Newt felt a sting of jealousy in his heart, but realised that now it wasn’t the moment to feel that horrible feeling.  
He saw Teresa pulling Tommy, his Tommy, along and he watched them until they disappeared around a corner.

Newt gazed back at Vince and before he could even speak Newt said;  
“How is my son doing?”  
Vince seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then smiled and looked at him.  
“Come with me.” He said as he started walking.

“Is he doing alright?” Newt asked, although he already knew the answer.  
Without turning around Vince shook his head and they went down a few more halls and down a few more staircases before stopping in front of this huge metal door.  
Vince tapped in the code on the codepat next to the door and pulled out a gun, then turning around to answer the fright on Newt’s face.  
“Just in case.”  
Newt took a deep breath as Vince slowly pushed open the door.  
He stepped inside the room and Newt saw his son, huddled in the corner softly rocking back and forth. His hands were held by chains and by the blood around his wrists he clearly had tried to escape.  
Tears sprung in Newt’s eyes and he tried everything in his power to not let them roll down his cheeks.  
He kneeled down behind Alby and gently placed his hand on his shoulder which made him tense up and stop moving.  
Newt held his breath and knew that whatever was coming next, he wasn’t ready for.  
“Alby?” He whispered, softly squeezing his shoulder.

Then Alby jerked around with a screech and dove at Newt with the nails at his fingers as sharp as claws and an eerie sound escape his mouth, showing of the black slime which covered his teeth and lips.  
“No!” Newt cried out and jumped back holding his arms out to grab Alby’s arms and holding him back.

The boy’s eyes were pitch black and the black vines popped out of his arms and forehead.

“Alby please, it’s daddy, it’s me please.” Newt tried, but in vain.

He could hear laughter next to him and glanced up to see Vince there, looking down at him.  
“You really didn’t think i was that stupid, now did you?” An evil grin formed on his lips and he crossed his arms.  
“Thomas is not getting out of here and neither are you.” He put his arms down again and threw the gun by Newt on the floor.  
“You’re gonna need that.”  
He stepped through the door and slammed it shut, and now Newt was alone in a room with only Alby, him and a gun.  
He pushed his son against the floor in a desperate attempt to hold him down and stop him from hurting himself or Newt.  
“Albert, Alby, it’s daddy.” His voice cracked and a tears fell down from his eyes as all he got was he growl back.  
But then a tiny light moved in Albert’s eyes and the boy stopped fighting back. His limbs sank away under Newt’s grip and a tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed at his father with his glassy eyes.  
“D-daddy i’m scared, i-i don’t mean to hurt you.”  
Newt let out another sob and loosened his grip on his son.  
“It’s going to be alright sweetheart, i promise.”  
But Alby was gone again; He jumped at his dad who crawled back, bumping into something small. The gun.  
With his heart falling into a black abyss he grabbed the gun, turned around and pulled the trigger.

Thomas POV.

“Bring him to the medical instistution.” Vince ordered and Thomas felt Newt sigh with relief pulling him along, but then he stopped.  
“Not you, Teresa.” Vince said and Thomas felt Newt tense up, but still gave in as he got carried over to Teresa.  
Her arm slid around his waist and his arm got placed over her shoulder, pulling him along.  
Once they went around a corner Thomas opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up to Teresa, who didn’t notice that he was awake.  
She dragged him into the empty medical instistution and Thomas saw his change.  
He jumped out of her grip and slammed the door shut, grabbing a knife from the table and pointing it at her.  
“Make Alby a cure, now.” He pulled up his sleeve and held out his arm.  
Teresa was clearly taken aback. Wide eyes, mouth slightly hanging open and hands in front to protect herself.  
But just as quick as that she fell back into her professional role again and straightened her dress.  
“Tom, i can’t just-“  
“TAKE MY BLOOD AND MAKE A GODDAMN CURE!” Thomas yelled and Teresa closed her eyes, pushing into a firm line.  
“Thomas… you don’t understand.”  
Thomas took a few steps forward so he only stood a few inches away from her.  
“Then make me understand.”  
They stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Teresa reached in her pocket and took out a photo, holding it up in front of Thomas.  
A small child was seen on the photo, standing in, what seemed like a hallway in this building. He was holding a brown teddybear up with a big smile on his face.  
“That’s my son,” Teresa answered the unspoken question and she gave him a gloomy smile.  
A thousand thoughts went through Thomas’ mind as he looked up to meet the uncertainty on her face.  
Although he was still angry at her, he couldn’t help but smile and feel happy for her.  
“Congratulations.”  
She let out a giggle and turned around the picture to look at it. Her smile fell and she let out a deep sigh.  
“They’ve got him here, in the building. I-i haven’t seen him a year. He was 3 the last time i saw him..so i highly doubt he’ll remember me.” A tear rolled down her cheek.  
That’s when Thomas finally realised why Teresa had ‘betrayed’ him alongside Newt.  
She had a son too, a son that needed to be saved.  
“If you get me the cure for Alby i will get your son out too-“ he hestitated the next few words, but dediced to say them anyway.  
“I promise.”  
A sense of relief flooded through Thomas as she agreed and took his blood, making the cure that had saved Newt so many years ago.  
Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Thomas and Teresa jumped up, sharing a quick panickly look.  
Chaos seemed to rise outside but only for a minute, as like a switch of light silence fell over the once crowded hallways.  
Thomas stood up, slowly walking to the door and peeking through the crack.  
He then turned around to Teresa, who seemed as clueless as he was.  
“They’re all gone-“ Thomas whispered and looked back through the opening in the door.  
Then they both walked out carefully, checking a few hallways for any sign of life.  
“Shall i take you to your son?” Teresa quietly asked, and if they were in any other situation where they didn’t have to be hiding from any possible danger Thomas would defenitly have cheered.  
He nodded his head about 3 times before Teresa gestured with her hand to follow her as she walked through a few hallways down a few more staircases before seeing a big metal door at the end of the hallway, but there was something wrong.  
The door was slightly open and Teresa seemed to be suprised by that, whispering to herself ‘That door should be locked’.  
She didn’t have to say more as Thomas ran to the door, scared, excited, nervous, downright terrified and the most happy since these last few months now that he can finally see his son.  
But when he opened the door his heart sank and got crushed in a million pieces, scattered over the floor where his son lay, dead, with Newt standing next to it, a gun in his hand.  
Newt just stood there, glancing up at Thomas with no emotion shown on his face.  
Suddenly Thomas’ heart rate increased and his body was shaking as he was staring at the man who he once loved, but was now no more than the man who killed his son.  
He launched himself at Newt slamming him against the wall and Newt pushed him away standing there in pure shock and surprise.  
“No no Tommy, Tommy i didn’t kill him.”  
This made Thomas stop from attacking him again, but the anger surely hadn’t gone away.  
“What?” He clenched his jaw.  
“The gun, i shot the-the system code thing to open the door-“ he began as he pointed at the broken codepat.  
That would explain why the door was open.  
“Alby, he-“ A tear rolls down Newt’s cheek and he looks at his son. “I-i had to knock him out, but- but he’s-“ Newt swallowed.  
“Alive, he’s alive.”  
Thomas stared at him for a few seconds. These last few minutes, or, last few weeks he had felt too many different emotions too quickly in a row and he had officially reached his limit.  
He wanted to scream it all out, all the pain and confussion and anger but he knew he didn’t have the luxery to do that at the moment.  
But Newt, Newt had always been able to calm him down in the past. With Newt, everything was going to be alright because they had eachother and they had Alby and that was all that mattered and it was something worth fighting for.  
So Thomas carefully took a few more steps forward, silently letting his tears fall.  
He gently cupped Newt face and they shared a look were both a genuine smile and genuine tears were present.  
He then leaned in, meeting Newt’s soft lips in the middle and he let his eyelids fall shut.  
The kiss was a bit wet and a bit sloppy but also perfect and magical and wonderful and all that Thomas had missed so much in these last few awful months.  
As much as he wanted to keep on kissing, pulling Newt closer and telling him how much he loved him time also wasn’t a luxery they had, so he pulled back and turned around to see Teresa next to Alby on the floor, injected the serum in the tiny boy’s arm.  
He kneeled down, Newt following his movement.  
“He probaly will sleep for a bit, but he will be awake in the next hour or so,” Teresa explains with a smile.  
“Thank you,” Newt softly smiles back and carefully picks him up.  
“I’m going to get my son out,” Teresa says as they all stand up. “I don’t know where the whole Right Arm has fled, but i feel now is my best chance to get him back.”  
She then pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Thomas.  
“It’s the code to get the others out. They’re all on the top floor, but i still suggest you take the stairs.”

Oh shit, ofcourse. Thomas had been so occupied saving his son he had forgotten the others were here too.  
“You think you can get your son out on your own?” Thomas questioned.  
Teresa nods. “I know where he is and i know the code, the only thing that has stopped me before from going were all the guards. But, if the other floors are as deserted as these i think i might have a chance.”  
Thomas pulls her in for a quick hug before letting go again.  
“Be careful.”  
Teresa nods again and steps out of the room, but turns to them before leaving.  
“There’s only one flat trans on the top floor, right next to room M13. It will bring you outside of the citywalls.”  
And then she was gone.

Newt and Thomas stood there in silence for a moment taking it all in.  
“She wants use to take the stairs?” Newt annoyingly mumbles breaking the silence and Thomas has to hold back laughter.

They both stepped out of the room, Newt handing the gun over to Thomas.  
The silence was terrifying, slowly creeping into their mind who forces the brain to hear a voice, a sound,  
Anything.  
“You good?” Thomas whispers glancing to Newt and Alby.  
“I’ve got him,” Newt reassured, pulling Alby closer.  
Thomas nodded and gestured with his hand to follow him. 

Their pounding heartbeats sounded like an alarm in the dead silence drifting through the hallway.

Lights flickered every once in awhile and it made Newt’s heart beat a thousand times faster. 

Was that a sound?

No, it was in his head.

Was it?

Suddenly Thomas stopped dead in his tracks, putting his hand up ordering Newt to stop too.  
Thomas turned to Newt holding a finger to his lips, starring at him with wide eyes filled with pure horror.  
“What’s wro-“  
Then Newt heard it too.  
Footsteps.  
His held his breath and shut his eyes. He forced his stomach to calm down so he wouldn’t throw up but the fear that filled his body refused to leave.  
He wanted to scream, but the lump in his throath stopped him from doing so.  
Then he felt the warmth of the body once next to him leave and a shiver went down his spine.  
“Tommy?” He whispered and it took him all his strengt to open his eyes.  
Thomas wasn’t next to him anymore, no. He had crawled forward in the direction of where the sound came from.  
“Tommy!” He whisper-yelled. Although he didn’t say it loud, in the quietness it sounded like a bomb going off and it made Thomas jump, his head turning around and outraged eyes juded him.

“Well well well, one of the subjects just couldn’t stay silent, am i right Newt?” A voice that seemed to come from every direction called.

Thomas outraged eyes turned into pure terrified as Thomas scooted as close as possible against the wall putting his hand in front of his mouth to not let his heavy breathing give away his position.  
‘Come back!’ Newt mouthed, but Thomas waved his other hand as in ‘Go into the other direction!’

Newt bit his lip and slowly crawled into another hallway, sitting against the wall and holding Alby as close to him as he possibly can.

“Thomas and Newt… Newt and Thomas.” The voice echooed through the building.  
It took Newt a moment, but he reconized the voice.

It was Vince.

“Newt waited so long for you Thomas.” Newt could her the grin in his voice.  
“He never lost hope and then you got here and how did he find you?” Vince laughed.  
“Kissing Teresa! Of all people. Oh, oh that must have been painful for him. Ofcourse, then HE kissed Teresa! He got you there, Tommyboy. Got you there. Tell me, how is your relationship going?”

The voice came closer and Newt prayed to the angels and God above Thomas had a plan.

“I remember Thomas, when you did everything in your power to safe Newt when he got the flare. You loved him so much and he loved you more than anything. But now, now-“ Vince awful laugh sounded through the hallways again.

“Now, Thomas, now you would just let him die! Newt’s knows it. You’ve got Alby back, you’ve got Teresa back… Newt’s useless now.”

Then Newt heard Thomas scream and Vince screeched and then it was dead silent. 

Newt sat against the wall, his frozen limbs making him unable to move or look around the corner.

Footsteps came closer.

They’re were loud and fast and Newt let out a small sob.  
He didn’t want to go back in his prison,  
He didn’t want to die,  
He didn’t-….


End file.
